


Silken Desires

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen needs to borrow some underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Owen looked at the pair of boxers in his hands, Ianto had just called telling him that they needed him in as soon as possible, meaning that there was no way he could go home to change his clothes. He didn't mind wearing yesterdays clothing, he kept a spare shirt at the hub anyway, but he didn't keep underwear there. He had just resigned himself to going commando, his boxers from yesterday being stained from the night before, when a small hand reached out to him. In the hand was a pair of silk knickers, he took them and turned to the woman who had given him them, he gave her a small but genuine smile before pulling them on.

They felt wonderful, and he certainly didn't feel like a slut, Tosh's underwear was sexy but stylish at the same time. It felt odd to be wearing women's underwear, but he knew that it was so much better than the chafing he knew would occur as soon as he had to run in his jeans if he went commando. Although he couldn't help but feel that he would have another problem to overcome, that of the erection that was beginning to grow in Tosh's silk underwear. He had never thought that he would be turned on by the thought of wearing silk knickers, but knowing that Tosh had worn them, and would at some point in the future wear them after he had, was very stimulating.

After a morning running around after rift debris, Owen distracted himself by working on his weevil research, hoping that it would calm his libido, after all no-one could get aroused when working with a weevil. He worked silently for the rest of the day, hoping not to draw attention to himself and was grateful when Jack allowed them to leave and go home. As soon as they got through her front door he pulled Toshiko into a kiss as they began to shirk their clothing. A trail of clothing was left in their wake as they made their way to her bedroom, until they were standing at the foot of her bed wearing only their underwear, or rather until they were standing there wearing Tosh's underwear.

Owen relieved her of her bra before pulling her close to him, aligning himself against her so that she could feel the heat of his throbbing erection through both sets of silken underwear. Toshiko let out a small moan at the heat before moving away, prompting Owen to let out a groan of disappointment, only for it to turn into a moan of appreciation as he felt her warm breath ghosting over the front of the silk knickers. The heat increased as she began to suck him through the fabric and he fell backwards so that he was perched on the end of her bed. With a speed he didn't know that she possessed she pulled herself away, removed the silken barrier and engulfed him once more.

As he let himself go, filling her mouth with his seed, he couldn't help but think about his lack of underwear for the next day. He wondered if she would loan him another park of silk knickers, or if she perhaps owned some lace ones that he could borrow from her.


End file.
